A Duel for Love
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Annabell returns to London after having spent the last year in America. Her uncle wants her to find a husband, but she ends up finding much more than she ever expected. Mr. Grayson is more than just the new money in town, and he will turn her world upside down. However, he must win a duel first.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

"Are you glad you're back home?" my Uncle asked me softly as we rode in the carriage through the streets of London.

The early morning fog filling the streets made me feel nostalgic to my childhood. I had grown up in this city, but the last few years I was in America traveling. My Uncle thought it would benefit me to see the other country and their way of doing things, and it was interesting. I met many great people, but now that my Uncle was ready for me to marry, I was brought back to London.

"Of course, I'm happy to be home. However, I am not happy for the reason why you brought me back when I was not done traveling," I said and brushed my light brown curly hair away from my face. My annoyed dark blue eyes glanced at my uncle, who just gave a small frown.

"You're already 23 years old, you should have already had grandchildren by now," he said and gave a tired sigh. "I was sad the day your parents passed, but I promised them I would take you in and raise you well. I know I've done that but when can this old man get some grand babies?" he asked and tried to give me a grin.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, and you've become my father. However, you will not be getting grand babies until I find a man that I can tolerate," I told him with a smirk.

"I'll never get grand babies," my uncle said with a small whine.

"Probably not, so what is happening tonight that has the whole city in a buzz?" I questioned as we neared my Uncle's estate.

"An American, Alexander Grayson, is inviting the elite of the city to his home to show off his new technology, which will destroy the country's dependency on oil," he informed me as we exited the carriage and walked into the house.

"Does he enjoy placing a bulls eye on his back?" I asked since I knew how ruthless the men in the oil companies here were. I had already had the displeasure of meeting all of them, and I quite happily would watch them burn in the oil.

"That's not nice, Annabell," my uncle said as he tapped his cane on the floor.

"But it's true," I replied before walking upstairs to my room to get prepared for the event since I knew my uncle would not let me miss it. However, I would be lying if I said I was not intrigued by Mr. Grayson's idea, whatever it was.

I washed and changed into a new dress. I decided to go with something a little bold to welcome myself back into the city and the social life. I was not the most well loved amongst the men of the society since I spoke my mind and did not believe that men were of a higher status. However, I did have two good friends that I knew would be excited to see me again. Lucy and Mina did not always understand everything I did or chose to do, but they were always there to support me.

"You're wearing that?" my uncle exclaimed before chuckling. He had just watched me walk downstairs with my hair flowing down my back with gold jewelry in my hair and on my neck. The gold stood out beautifully with the red dress. "This city will definitely remember you," he said as he took my arm and we walked outside to the carriage waiting for us.

"Well that was the idea," I said with a laugh as the carriage took off to Mr. Grayson's estate.

The ride to Mr. Grayson's estate was passed with Uncle and I catching up on what I've missed. He informed me about how Mina was doing well in her medical studies with Dr. Van Helsing. Lucy was being her usual self but now she was courting with a man, who her mother actually approved of for once. I grew more excited the closer we got to the beautiful looking estate. I was surprised at the size of the home, but I knew grandeur would not impress Mr. Grayson's competition.

"This should be fun. Uncle I'm going to find Mina and Lucy," I said and he just frowned at me because he thought it was wrong for me to just run around by myself. I pity the person who tries to bother me or accost me while I'm by myself.

Walking through the home was fun but I stayed amongst the crowds. It would be rude to venture into the interior of the home without permission. After a little bit of searching I saw a familiar blonde and brunette, who were always inseparable. My two friends were standing between two men, who must be the ones courting them now. With a smirk, I quietly sneaked up behind the two of them.

"Hello girls," I said and laughed when they jumped in fright.

Mina was the first to turn around and stare at me in shock. "Annabell," she screamed before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Mina, it's so good to see you again, you too Lucy," I said with a smile when I saw a perturbed looking Lucy. She always hated when I scared her.

"When did you get back?" Lucy questioned while latching her arm with her man's as if I would want him.

"Earlier this morning," I said while Mina detached herself from me. "Hello I'm Annabell, the childhood friend of these two," I introduced myself to the men, who were then introduced to me.

"I'm glad you're back. I have so much to tell you," Mina started telling me before a man's voice silenced the crowd.

"Presenting Mr. Alexander Grayson," a man at the top of the stairs informed everyone. He must be Mr. Grayson's butler.

Everyone watched as a man in a nice suit and slicked back hair stepped into view. His dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes made him a striking and handsome figure. He scanned the crowd and I froze as his eyes met mine. My heart jumped when our eyes met.

"He looks familiar," I softly whispered as he kept his gaze on me and slowly descended the stairs. Nobody heard what I said, but I saw Mina and Lucy's men holding the women closer to them, which made a clear path to me.

"Welcome to my home," Mr. Grayson said as he stopped in front of us. He smiled at the others around me before holding out his hand for mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss," he said as I slipped my hand into his and he kissed my knuckles before looking at me expectantly.

"Annabell," I said and gave a courteous smile, but I was still feeling strange since I felt like I knew him. However, I had never seen him before in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

"We most certainly will enjoy tonight," Lucy said with a smirk towards me as Mr. Grayson released my hand and went to greet his other guests. "What was that about, Annabell?" she questioned me while latching her arm with mine and pulling us towards the middle of the room where a bunch of light bulbs were being passed around to the guests.

"Nothing," I replied quickly trying to play it off as if the man's presence had no effect on me.

"Liar," Mina sang as she joined Lucy and I.

"He just seemed familiar, that's all," I finally whispered as my eyes followed the man around the room. I was surprised to see that he also looked at me from time to time when he wasn't greeting guests.

"Well maybe you met him in America. He's from there," Lucy said with a wave of her hand.

"Maybe," I said to pacify the girls even though I knew that I had never met this man before when I was traveling in America. "He seems so familiar though, where have I seen him?" I thought before focusing on Mr. Grayson as he paused in front of everyone and handed me personally a light bulb. A little heat raced into my cheeks at the look he gave me when our fingers grazed each other.

Mr. Grayson kept his eyes locked with mine as he started his speech on how his invention would change the world. I didn't miss how he sent a smirk towards the oil men in the corner of the room, who were staring speculatively at the light bulbs in their hand. With a nod to his butler, Mr. Grayson watched with excitement at the little light bulb resting in my hand.

"Is he expecting magic to occur?" I thought while also looking at the object. A gasp left me when the light bulb started to glow, and soon the other light bulbs in the room started to glow as well. Looking up at Mr. Grayson, I saw him smiling happily at his accomplishment. "Amazing," I whispered and then frowned the light bulb began to dim. Mr. Grayson looked a little put out by the occurrence, but he took it in stride.

"That was weird," Lucy muttered and Mina nodded her head. The two women disappeared into the crowd with their men, while I walked towards Mr. Grayson, who was acting happy but he seemed a bit down.

"Mr. Grayson," I said politely since he was so deep in thought. When he looked up at me, I smiled and said, "I'm not sure how you made this happen, but if you can get this to succeed then you will have created something so innovative and yet so dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous?" he questioned me while motioning for me to walk to a quiet part of the room.

"As you have probably already guessed, the men in this town that own the oil companies do not want anything that would take away their business. Your invention would do just that. I enjoy your innovative idea, and I think you should continue to pursue it. However, just stay alert of who is standing in front and behind you. I'm sure you do not want a dagger and bullet shoved into your heart," I told him honestly while watching the man's competition.

Mr. Grayson chuckled and I jumped slightly when he grabbed my hand. When our eyes met again, he placed a small kiss on my knuckles and I felt a pain flash through my mind as some image of a man appeared in my thoughts. The man surprisingly looked like Mr. Grayson, but he had longer hair and a wilder appearance.

"Annabell, are you all right?" he asked me softly after I had put a hand to my temple.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine. My head just started to hurt for a moment. I must be tired after traveling," I said and he gave a small relieved look.

"Where have you traveled from?" he asked as his butler approached us holding two glasses of champagne. "Thank you Renfield," he told his butler, who gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," I said as well when Mr. Grayson handed me the glass of champagne. "I traveled from America. I went over there to live and study for a while. Now I'm back home because my Uncle wishes for me to settle down and marry," I said and rolled my eyes at the last part.

"You do not want to marry?" he questioned me with a raised brow.

"I do, but so far no man in this city has caught my interest or I intimidate them too much," I said with a sigh.

"Intimidate?" he asked with a chuckle. "My dear, you are beautiful but I do not know why you would be intimidating," he finished before taking a sip of his drink.

A smirk slowly crossed my face before I finished my drink. "Well you've just met me so you don't know how I'm one of the only women to truly speak my mind in this city. However, there is more to me than just that, which scares men away. If you are free, then please join me tomorrow night at the local sports club in the city," I told him and gave Renfield directions to the club. "Have a good night, Mr. Grayson," I said and walked away from the man with a smirk still on my face.

I told Mina and Lucy good night before meeting back up with my Uncle and getting into the carriage to go home. My uncle gave me a curious look at the smirk he saw on my face, which never really promised anything good. He waited until we got home to ask me the reason for my countenance.

"I just might have found someone interesting," I said before disappearing into my room to sleep.

That night I had a strange dream. I was walking through the halls of an old castle with a serene smile on my face. I did not feel uncomfortable or out of place. I felt as if I was home. A deep chuckle drew my attention and I walked into a bedroom, where a man was lounging on a bed with a relieved look on his face. The man smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Good morning, my love," the man said and I gasped at the sight of Mr. Grayson as the man on the bed, but his hair was longer and he was shirtless. "Love," the man said softly confused at my shocked gasp, but that was the moment that I awoke in my bed gasping for air.

"What was that about?" I muttered while placing a hand over my erratically beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

The next day I would be lying if I said that I was not nervous about how Mr. Grayson would react after seeing me at the sports club. I knew Mina and Lucy would be there to cheer me on from the sidelines, but I had made them promise not to tell Mr. Grayson of my plans. The activities at the club usually occurred during the day, but I only went whenever it was a night event so I would not be noticed as missing so much from the crowd.

I had dinner like normal with my uncle before he went to sleep. He thought that I was also going to bed, but I had other plans. I dressed in my clothes for the evening and put a large coat on over it, which hid the outfit entirely. I made sure to stick to the shadows so my face would not be seen before I sneaked into the back of the sports club. One of the owners knew me and I had sent word that I would be competing tonight. He always left the back door unlocked on the nights he knew I would compete. I hoped that my skills had not gotten shabby over in America since I was unable to practice as much as I usually do.

"Glad you're back," the owner told me from outside of the room where I was preparing for the fight. I put on my mask and gloves before grabbing my fencing sword. The adrenaline was rushing through me as I remembered how wonderful it felt to fence. Taking a calming breath, I left the room and walked over to stand with the other competitors, who were waiting for the owner to start the competition.

I browsed the crowd and smirked when I saw Mr. Grayson standing on the edge of the crowd. I also noticed that Mina and Lucy along with Mina's man were sitting at a table close to the dueling area. They were looking at all of the competitors and I gave them a small signal to not say a word when their eyes rested on me. I knew they remembered how I looked in uniform, but I did not want them spoiling my little surprise for our new American friend.

"For our first duel, one of my favorite competitors," the owner announced and the other competitors looked at each other confused since the man always called them by name. The owner rolled his eyes at the other men while I left my position and joined the owner on the dueling area. "This competitor has been gone for a while, but now that he's back, I know we'll have a wonderful night," the owner said letting everyone know I was a man, even though I wasn't. "Does anyone have a favor for this young man?" he called out looking at all of the women in the room.

"I do," Mina shouted since Lucy's man was one of the competitors I would fight against tonight. Mina smiled at Mr. Harker before walking up towards me. She pulled a ribbon from her hair and tied it on my fencing sword. She gave me a wink when I bowed in thanks to her, but I did not say a word.

"Such a beautiful lady giving you a token, lucky man," the owner teased even though we both knew that I was a woman. "Let's get this competition started," the owner announced as the other competitor stepped up beside me. He too had a token, which I noticed was a scarf that Lucy usually wore.

I smirked at how much fun it would be to show this man how women really can fight. Giving a nod and bow to my opponent, I went to my side of the arena. My competitor walked to his side and I spared a glance at Mr. Grayson, who was watching avidly at the scene before him. The round started and I felt my heart rush as we started fencing. My opponent was definitely skilled but I was better. He blocked attack after attack but I was studying him, looking for a weak point. In no time I found it, and my fencing blade struck true, making the man pause.

"Point for the blue," the owner shouted still not using my name, but instead saying blue since Mina's ribbon was blue.

We returned to our starting positions and the duel continued. I was able to score a few more points and I smiled when I was announced the winner. I stayed on the arena as my next competitor joined me. He was tougher to fight, but I was finally able to beat him as well. The third competitor had disappeared and I had to restrain myself from laughing when the owner grabbed my hand and threw up our arms, announcing me the winner of the competition.

I thanked the owner quietly before looking out at the crowd. A frown crossed my face when I saw Mr. Grayson about to leave. "Thank you for coming out to the competition tonight," I called out loudly meaning for Mr. Grayson to hear me but I made sure to say something that the whole crowd could hear. I smirked as I took off my mask and saw that Mr. Grayson had stopped walking towards the exit. "Your good luck charm was very helpful, Mina," I said and gave her back the blue ribbon after I had jumped off the arena to stand in front of her table.

I set my fencing sword and mask down on the table for Mina and Lucy to watch while I walked through the crowd to go talk to one specific person. The rest of the crowd stared at me in surprise since this was the first time the crowd had seen a woman fight. I ignored the reprimanding or disapproving looks since I was in men's clothing, but I could care less. I was more interested to see how Mr. Grayson acted about this revelation.

"I did tell you I would have a surprise," I said coyly as I stood directly in front of Mr. Grayson, who was staring at me with a gleam in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

"It was definitely a surprise, but I must say that you were wonderful up there. I have never seen a woman fight so beautifully," he said and I shivered as he reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Thank you," I said surprised that he took what I had just done as a positive thing. Another shiver went through my body as he pulled his hand away from my face, and another flash of him with long hair raced into my mind. My vision wavered as I heard the vision of him whisper something to me in a foreign language.

"Annabell are you all right?" he asked alarmed and gently grabbed my arms to steady me when I stumbled.

"I'm fine, just still tired from traveling," I said thanking him before saying that I should get home.

He looked like he wanted to argue but I was already walking back to the changing room to grab my coat, so I could return home. No one who worked in the club stopped me, but the owner did yell for me to come again. I told him I would before rushing out into the back alley and into the main street. I did not know why I was having flashes of Mr. Grayson looking so different and yet so loving towards me. I had never met this man until yesterday, so why was I having dreams and flashbacks of him?

The sound of horse hooves and a carriage made me stop, as a beautiful carriage pulled up beside me. I was not really surprised when I saw Renfield was the one steering the horses as he sat atop the carriage. I pulled my coat around me tighter as the door opened and out stepped Mr. Grayson.

"Annabell, may I give you a ride home?" Mr. Grayson offered graciously with a welcoming smile. "It is too dangerous for you to walk these streets alone," he said and smirked when I raised one of my eyebrows. "I know you can fence very well, but it would be wrong of me to let you walk these streets when I worry," he said still holding his hand out to me.

I hesitated as I tried to decide what to do, but he was correct. Even though I could fence well, that did not mean I would be able to stop everyone who tried to attack me on the streets. With a soft smile I accepted his hand and entered the carriage. It was a rich crimson color inside of the carriage and it was gorgeous. I felt a little awkward since I had only ever sat in a carriage with my uncle or Mina and Lucy. I was not used to sitting in one with a man who I barely knew.

"Thank you for the ride and thank you for coming to the sports club. It seems I have not scared you away yet," I said to start a conversation to try to get rid of the awkward feel in the carriage.

"I doubt you could ever scare me away," he said and added more to it when I gave him a curious look. "I do not scare easily, unlike many of the men in this town," he said and gave me a small smirk as he recalled how I told him that men in this town did not care for how I am. "I would love to watch you fight again sometime, or maybe even we could duel," he suggested and my heart jumped.

"You would really want to fence with me?" I asked almost not believing my ears.

"Only if you would accept the challenge," he said playfully and he chuckled at my own challenging look.

"You might regret this," I said and held out my hand to shake and seal the deal, but he surprised me by grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss. "I accept your challenge," I said slightly taken aback by how tender he kissed my hand.

"Wonderful, I will have Renfield send you an invitation to my home when I have everything prepared for our duel," he said and then frowned when he noticed the carriage had stopped outside of my uncle's home. "I hope we can see each other again soon before our duel, I enjoy our conversations," he said softly before Renfield helped me out of the carriage.

"I did as well, until we see each other again, good night Mr. Grayson, Mr. Renfield," I said politely before I turned around and entered the house. Thankfully my uncle was still fast asleep, but the maid did give me a knowing look when I walked past her to go upstairs. "Glad I went out tonight, but I still don't understand why I'm seeing Mr. Grayson in flashbacks of memories I don't recall," I whispered, entering my bedroom and preparing for bed.

When I was done taking a bath, I froze when I saw something out of place in my room. A red rose with a ribbon tied around the thorns was placed neatly on the windowsill. The window had been locked so there was no way someone could have sneaked into my room and placed the flower there. I looked at my bedroom door, but it was also locked. For a moment I wondered if the maid had placed it in here since she had a key to my room, but she usually would have left such things downstairs with the mail. Gifts such as this were always something my uncle wanted to know about first, even though I did not really get these type of gifts.

"It's only a flower, no need to cause a fuss," I whispered while picking up the beautiful rose, even though I still felt a sense of unease at the flower's appearance. "Just get some sleep," I told myself so I would quit stressing over something I could not change or truly investigate right now. I set the flower in a little vase and filled it with water before I retired for the night. The dark skies above London shone brightly as I succumbed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

My night was full of nightmares beyond anything I could imagine. Everything felt so real as I stood in a courtyard staring at myself, who was tied to a stake in the center of the courtyard. People were jeering or shouting at the me who was tied to the stake. I felt my heart race as I saw the fear in my clone's eyes.

"Vlad," my clone shouted as tears raced down her cheeks.

"Anna," a man shouted from behind me, and I slowly turned around to come face to face with the man who has been haunting my thoughts ever since I met Mr. Grayson. He looked exactly like Mr. Grayson except for the long hair and wilder appearance. The rage and worry etched on his face broke my heart. "Let her go," he roared before screaming when something was happening behind me.

I turned back around and gasped as I saw a large torch with a burning fire. "No," I whispered before screaming it when I saw the person holding the torch throw it onto the pile of wood below the stake, where my copy was trapped. "Don't," I screamed and raced forward to untie her, but I only ran straight through the fire and myself. "What is going on?" I whispered as tears raced down my cheeks as I watched myself burn alive and the whole time I heard the agonized screams of Mr. Grayson's lookalike.

Slowly the fire dimmed and the people left the courtyard. A few men drug Mr. Grayson away from the scene, but he looked so destroyed. A large pain attacked my heart when I saw how broken he was. Tearing my eyes from him, I slowly walked over to stand in front of my burnt corpse. All breath escaped me when the burnt body opened its eyes and stared straight at me.

"Hello Annabell," the figure whispered as normal as anyone would, even though she had just been burnt at the stake. "I was wondering when you would learn of me and of him," she continued softly before she looked how she did before she was burned. The woman continued to smile at me as the ropes fell away from her and she walked towards me. "You truly are my reincarnation, I'm glad you are stronger than me," she said and gently touched my cheek.

My eyes widened in disbelief but she truly looked like me, not a single detail was different. Her hand was as if ice was resting on my cheek. "Why am I learning about you and that man?" I whispered almost afraid she would turn back into the corpse.

"Because you have seen this man and your past memories are returning because you've met him," she told me.

"Wait, there is no way I could see that man now. Don't you mean I saw his reincarnation? Mr. Grayson isn't your Vlad," I said and frowned deeply when she chuckled.

"You will learn, but please for you and for me, be open to your Mr. Grayson. He will be kind to you," my copy said before disappearing.

Slowly the courtyard around me crumbled to nothing and all was black. The sound of the maid telling me to wake up was what brought me out of my dream. I immediately looked around the room and my eyes rested on the rose, but instead of one rose, now there were two. "May I have a moment alone?" I asked the maid so she would leave. I ignored the look she gave me before she exited the room, and I quickly rushed over to the flower vase. "A note," I muttered, picking up the small paper with an elegant script on it.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman, and another rose for a graceful warrior," the note read and only the initial V was on the note.

"V," I whispered and everything from last night rushed back into the forefront of my mind. "Maybe it's real, maybe I am a reincarnation," I thought aloud before getting ready for the day. I needed to go to the library and look up as much as I could about someone named Vlad and his wife. I spared a few moments to eat breakfast with my uncle, who told me that later tonight we would be going to the theater, before I ran through the streets of London to get to the library.

The next few hours I spent scouring the library for any book I could find on a man with a V and a Transylvania accent. My hands froze before I could flip another page when I found a picture of myself dressed in ancient garments. The sight of myself definitely solidified what my dream had told me last night, but I needed to know if it was true that Mr. Greyson was the man from centuries ago, which would be unexplainable by normal means, or if he was the reincarnation of that man.

I put my books back where I found them before returning home. I was not looking forward to going to the theater tonight after everything I had just discovered, but I would not cancel what my uncle had planned to truly welcome me home. He had even bought me a new dress to wear tonight at the theater. We left the house and rode into my uncle's personal carriage all the way to the theater, which was already bustling with the socialites of the city.

Uncle and I went to our box where our two seats were waiting for us. I always teased uncle that he should bring a lady here with him instead of his niece, but he always said I was better company. I browsed the other boxes with my little binoculars to see who else was here tonight. However, I almost dropped the binoculars when I saw the trashiest woman in the upper society talking smugly with Mr. Grayson. I didn't want it to happen but for some reason my heart dropped and shattered into tiny pieces as I saw Mr. Grayson kiss the woman passionately before pulling her into the curtained area of the box.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

The rest of the time at the theater I was quiet, but still polite as I applauded the singers. I never glanced at that trashy woman's box anymore. I did not want to see Mr. Grayson enjoying himself with that filth. If I had not known the woman than I would not dare to think about her in such a way. However, I knew too much about that woman. Before I left for America I actually had a suitor, but that was until I discovered him having sex with that woman in the hallway of his home on the same night as our engagement. She had been at the party to congratulate us, but in reality she was just there to open her legs for another young man who would fall for her sexual prowess.

A bad taste filled my mouth as I realized how deeply this was affecting me. I hated that woman but I had not given her another thought until I saw her with Mr. Grayson, a man who may or not be the reincarnation of a past love and husband. "Uncle, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well. I will be leaving early," I said after the performance was over and everyone was going to spend the next hour or so talking about this or that. I did not feel like being stuck here where I knew that harlot would flaunt that she had Mr. Grayson on her arm.

"Be careful," my uncle said instead of arguing that I should stay. He could tell I was bothered by something deeply so he let me leave with a pat to my hand and a smile.

I left our theater box and walked down the stairs quickly. I could not breathe with how much rage and betrayal was coursing through my very soul. I was now rushing through the lobby until someone, a person I did not want to hear, called out my name.

"Annabell, what a wonderful surprise," Mr. Grayson called out while that annoying woman's giggles sounded near him.

I did not turn around and look at them. I would not do that to myself again. Losing one fool of a man to that woman was enough.

"Oh such a child," the woman sneered and laughed some more at her own type of joke.

Something in me snapped and I seriously wanted to rip the woman's head off her body, but I settled for tearing her to shreds with words instead. I slowly turned around with a sweet smile on my face even though the sight of her all over him tore at me more. "Mr. Grayson I hope you have a wonderful evening with the city's number one whore. I hear she's fantastic at spreading her legs, but I'm afraid the rumors of her being quite loose are true," I said with a deadly smile before I turned and walked out of that theater. I laughed uproariously when I was in a carriage on the way home. When I had said that to her, all of the other socialites were entering the lobby and they heard every word I said. Mr. Grayson had stared at me in surprise but I could care less. If he wanted to enjoy his time with that whore than actually a lady then good for him. I would continue being myself and be happy alone.

That night I found another rose in my room after my bath. It was signed by the same 'V,' who had left the other flowers. Looking at the roses, I glared and picked them up. I tore off the ribbons and squeezed the flowers tightly to let out some of my anger. The thorns dug into my palms until they bled. I tossed the bloody flowers out of my window before locking it again. Sleep was not on the agenda tonight as I dressed into my training clothes and disappeared into my private room in the home. I had a special room where I could train for fencing without any interruptions, even the maid did not know about this room.

For hours I kept practicing even though my hands continued to bleed from the thorn wounds. The pain was welcomed as my tired body sagged against the wall. My fencing blade was left on the floor somewhere near me as I looked down at my bloodied hands. The blood was the same color as the roses I had thrown out of the window earlier. If this 'V' was truly Mr. Grayson then he should leave me alone. I had no time for a man who only wanted to fulfill his sexual desires instead of caring a woman, who cared about herself.

"I don't need any of them," I whispered before falling asleep in my training room, and I would stay here until I woke up on my own because the door was locked. I knew my uncle would be worried when he discovered I was not in my room, but I needed to be alone for a while.

I awoke hours later to the sound of men talking out in the hallway, which was in front of my secret door, which looked like the hallway wall. I could make out that the voices belonged to my uncle and Mr. Grayson, which only made the hurt from yesterday try to return but I beat it down and replaced it with my anger. Slowly I stood up and walked closer to the hidden door so I could hear them better.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grayson but my niece is not here now, I actually don't know where she is. Is there something I can tell her when she returns?" my uncle said apologetically.

"Bad timing on my part then, but if you see her then please tell her that she looked lovely at the theater last night. I saw the two of you enjoying the performance," Mr. Grayson stated politely.

"How could you see that when you were too busy enjoying yourself with that trash?" I thought clenching my injured hands into fists.

"Also, if you will give your permission, I would like to court your niece," Mr. Grayson said making my uncle gasp in surprise before laughing jovially, but I was having an entirely different reaction.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, but my niece does have a rule that if any man wishes to court her, he must beat her in a duel," my uncle said, which made me smirk quite evilly.

There would be no way this man was going to win and even if he did win, I would make his life a living hell if I had to marry him. Any man who has to go to a whore before he can wait and be true to the woman he loves, is not a man for me.

"Then I will speak with you soon about when this duel will take place," Mr. Grayson said joyfully before thanking my uncle and leaving.

I waited until the front door closed and the sound of a carriage going across the cobblestone streets met my ears before I exited my training room. My uncle gasped when he saw how I looked and then he noticed my injured hands. He went to fuss over me, but I stopped him with a serious look.

"Uncle, I'm sorry but that man will never be my husband. I will do this duel and I will defeat him without any mercy," I said calmly before walking upstairs to draw a hot bath. I had a lot more training to do before this so called duel. I was going to murder that man. "Reincarnation or not, he's a pig," I growled as I slid into the bathtub. The dried blood began to turn the water a coppery color.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

Mina and Lucy visited the house multiple times over the next few days, but I refused to leave and join them in their partying up the town. I had to train so I could win the duel with Mr. Grayson. After how he had been with that woman at the theater, I wanted nothing to do with him. It was all so maddening because even though I wanted to destroy him in the duel, I still saw his past self in my dreams and in random flashbacks. Seeing how much he loved my past self and now seeing him all over that disgusting woman, it was driving me insane. I wanted to hate him with how he thought he could just win me over so easily after enjoying himself with the trashiest woman in the social circle.

"Annabell," my uncle called from outside of the training room, where I practically lived now. "Mr. Renfield is here to speak with you," he called out again but with more excitement.

I set down my fencing sword and took off my gloves before leaving the room. I was not excited to see Renfield, who looked as well dressed and formal as ever, but I told myself to behave and be polite. I was mad at Mr. Grayson, not his butler Renfield.

"Hello Mr. Renfield, to what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked pushing my hair back behind my ear since it was getting in my way.

"Mr. Grayson wanted to know if you would dine with him tonight before tomorrow's duel?" he informed me politely.

"Oh she'd love to," my uncle once again spoke for me, which I hated when he did that.

I was frozen as I stared between my uncle and Renfield. I would rather choke on the silverware and die than go to this dinner, but with the look from my uncle, I knew I did not have a choice to decline. Taking a calming breath I smiled at Renfield and said, "Please tell Mr. Grayson that I accept his dinner invitation." Without another word, I left the room and headed up to my room to prepare myself mentally for this evening.

The next few hours were complete torture as I prepared for the dinner and tried to tell myself not to stab the man with a knife for his audacity. I was still going to fight to the best of my abilities tomorrow during our duel, but I would try to be civil tonight. The sound of a vehicle made me pause as I was brushing my face with a little powder. I walked over and looked out my bedroom window to see Mr. Grayson exiting a car and walking up to our front door. I moved quickly away from the window when I saw him about to glance up at me.

"Tonight is going to be terrible," I muttered before leaving my room and walking downstairs to be greeted by the sight of my uncle talking joyously with Mr. Grayson. I noticed that Mr. Grayson looked at me before my uncle even realized I was heading down the stairs. "Good evening uncle, Mr. Grayson," I said purposefully mentioning my uncle first. I ignored the pointed look from my uncle before I joined the two of them.

"Good evening, Annabell, you look lovely," Mr. Grayson said with a bow as he gently grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. If he noticed that I shivered he did not comment on it. He released my hand and I resisted the urge to tighten it into a fist as I imagined those lips had been attached to that woman's only days or even hours ago.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson," I said politely even though it almost made me gag to do so. "I will be back soon, Uncle," I said before Mr. Grayson led me out to his car. I wished that Renfield was with us, but I would not be afraid of this man. I was afraid of no man. I thanked Mr. Grayson as he held open the car door for me so I could enter the vehicle. He gently closed the door with a pleased smile on his face before he got in the driver's seat and he drove down the busy streets.

We were silent as I looked to the side to watch the people we passed as he drove. I could tell he wanted to talk but I was not going to start the conversation. "Annabell, how have you been the last few days? I have not seen you about in the city or any of the parties. Lucy and Mina also told me that you have been staying at home more," Mr. Grayson started but it definitely was not the right conversation starter to choose.

"I'm surprised you noticed my absence," I said restraining my tongue from lashing out something I should not say at least not at the beginning of tonight.

"Of course, I noticed your absence. You lit up the room at my first party in the city, and the last time I saw you was at the theater. I've been worried about you, and it seems like I was right to worry because you look so pale and tired," he continued as he turned down another road, which I noticed would lead us to his home.

"Mr. Grayson, to be honest with you, I do not understand why you even notice me as much as you do because the last time we did see each other at the theater, you seemed to be enjoying yourself greatly," I said and stared him down. I was not going to be played a fool as many other woman in this age are. Men will marry a good woman to have children with and to be a good wife, but then they will go find another woman to enjoy their time with. "If you can answer me honestly what your intentions are with that woman then this night will either end in a nice dinner or I will happily walk back home," I said in a no nonsense tone. I inwardly congratulated myself at the shocked look he gave me. "Or did you take me as a fool," I said raising an eyebrow at him. "Men only spend time with that woman for one reason, and if you do wish to truly court me then you will cease all contact with that woman or there will be no courtship," I finished saying right when he parked the car at the entrance to his home.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

Mr. Grayson and I sat in the car for minutes in silence. I could see Renfield was at one of the windows near the door waiting for us to step out of the car so he could open the door for us. However, I was waiting for Mr. Grayson to say something but as I looked at him, I could see he was lost in thought as his hands squeezed together tightly around the steering wheel. When he still did not say anything, I made my own conclusion and gave a sigh before exiting the car.

"Have a good night, Mr. Grayson," I said as I started walking away from the car and from his property. I would walk home barefoot if I had to, and I hoped no one messed with me tonight after that fiasco of a car ride. I heard the other car door open and so did the door to the house but I paid it no mind. My heart was already hurting enough and it shouldn't bother me so, but all of those visions were really messing with my mind and my heart. It was devastating to see every day how much love my past self had with Vlad, and I always saw the agony that Vlad went through when my past self died. Seeing those events only made me wish that I was back there experiencing that kind of love, but I knew I would never be able to have that with Mr. Grayson, a man who more than happily flocked to that other woman.

Hearing the doors open and close only made my heart break a little more as I thought that he had just entered the house without a second thought. I kept my head held high as I walked even though it felt like a brick was trying to crush it down. A gasp escaped my throat as my wrist was grabbed and I was spun around to crash straight into Mr. Grayson's chest. He was breathing rapidly as he stared down at me as if he was going to lose everything, and a quick image of Vlad shouting in anguish for my past self flashed through my mind.

"There is much you do not understand," he breathed as he held me to his chest a bit tighter.

"You have desires and she fulfills them, it's not hard to understand, but if you want to court someone then you have to stop using someone else to satisfy desires," I snapped trying to break free from his hold. "Release me, you've already shown that you care more about your desires than actually caring about someone," I said trying to jerk my arm loose.

"Annabell listen to me," he tried to reason as he wrapped both arms around me so I would quit struggling. "I am only using her to get information on my competitors," he said gently as I slowly calmed down since I was becoming tired from struggling and not getting away. He sighed when I scoffed angrily.

"It is quite sad that you have to be in between a woman's legs to get information about your competitors," I hissed and shoved him away when I felt his hold loosen. "I will not be played for a fool. If you were a smart man then you would be able to get the upper hand over your competitors without using a woman, so why are you really with her?" I questioned making sure to stay back so he could not grab me again.

"I cannot tell you everything yet, but I want to," he said pleadingly and again the image of Vlad flashed in my mind.

"Then tell me this, were you serious about wanting to court me?" I asked crossing my arms and never losing eye contact with him. "I want an honest answer," I snapped when he gave me a surprised look.

"I'm more serious than I've ever been, Annabell," Mr. Grayson said as he slowly approached me. "I have been worried about you and I'm sorry that my actions have hurt you so, but I do want to court you so that you may be mine," he said and I could hear the sincerity in his voice, even if I did not want to believe it. "I swear I am being honest with you," he whispered as he gently grabbed my hands.

"If you are being truthful, then you will court me and I will accept. However, if I see you with that woman, hear word that you've been with her, or if I even smell her perfume on you, which I actually smell right now, then I will kill you and her both. Do not embarrass me, Mr. Grayson. I was not sent to America for studies. I was sent there to keep from killing that woman for what she did to me years ago, and if I put trust in you and you break it by going to her behind my back then you will not live to regret it," I hissed dangerously close to his face. I was completely serious about killing him and that woman if he dared to court me and run to that woman at any moment.

Mr. Grayson took everything in as I watched him lost in thought. I felt a small squeeze to my hands, and he gave me a little smile. He pulled me closer to him and said, "Thank you, and I will not be around her anymore. I have no more need to be around her, and I will not hurt you anymore." He paused as he rubbed his cold hands over mine before saying, almost afraid of my answer, "Will you join me for dinner?"

"Hopefully it is not too cold," I said in return and a small smile appeared on my own face at the relief his countenance showed.

We walked arm in arm towards the house, where Renfield opened the door for us. I gave him a soft hello before I was led deeper into Mr. Grayson's home, which was so different when it was not full of people.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

Dinner with Mr. Grayson was still strained from our earlier conversation and I could still smell that disgusting woman's perfume, which was unfortunately not going away. I was polite and trying to forget about everything he must have done with that woman, but it is a hard task to accomplish when that whore had already taken one man from me. Technically, Mr. Grayson was not mine but his reincarnation had once been my reincarnations, and I was going to give this a chance just in case there was a way for us to be like our past selves and love each other that much. I would be overjoyed to finally find a man who loved me for me, and who would treasure me as much as Vlad treasured my past self.

"Annabell, are you all right? Is the food not to your liking?" Mr. Grayson questioned when he noticed I was lost in thought.

"It's delicious, I just have a lot on my mind," I said trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Truly I am sorry for hurting you, it was not my intention," he said and I appreciated his apology but what is done is done, nothing can change that.

"I've already said that is in the past if you promise to never see that woman again. I am not like the other women in this town who will overlook when their intended or a man they are being courted by seeks the hole of another woman, but I will uphold my promise to kill that whore if I even see or hear that you've been near her. Do you still wish to court me or do you want to satisfy your urges more?" I asked and I could tell I had shocked him and Renfield again. I was not going to play around with this issue. If he wanted to court me then it would only be me in his life, not some whore who had a willing hole.

Mr. Grayson gave me a genuine smile as he reached across the table and grabbed one of my hands. "I promise you that I will never be around that woman again. She was only a business tool, nothing more. You are the only woman I have ever dreamed of being with," he said and an image of Vlad flashed across my mind.

"Good to hear, but you know you still have to duel me tomorrow before I officially accept your courtship," I said with a smirk and he smirked back in return.

"I wouldn't expect anything different," Mr. Grayson said with a chuckle. He motioned for Renfield to take away our plates, but I noticed that Mr. Grayson's was still full of food.

I didn't have a second to question if he didn't enjoy the meal because he had grabbed my hand, and he said that there was something special he wanted to show me. Renfield gave the two of us a small smile before I was led downstairs. We walked in silence but surprisingly it was a comfortable silence. I didn't feel like I needed to talk or comment on anything.

However, a gasp escaped me when we walked into a room full of different machinery. "Is this how you made those light bulbs work without being attached to anything?" I questioned excitedly and he chuckled at me again. "Don't chuckle at me, this is a wonderful invention," I said and started to walk around the room and look at all of the different machinery.

"I'm happy it excites you. I've been working on this for a long time. Would you like to see how it works?" he asked as he handed me a light bulb.

"If it's all right," I said looking around at the workers roaming around the room.

"Of course it's all right," he said and gave me a kind smile as he held onto the hand I was using to hold the light bulb. He motioned to one of the workers and we watched as the machines were turned on, and different levers were pulled.

My eyes widened in delight when I saw the light bulb light up with no problem, and I smiled up at Mr. Grayson. However, my smile faltered when I saw how he tensed up before wrapping himself around me and moving us out of the way. I jumped at the loud sound the machines gave off as they started messing up and different bolts shot through the air into the walls.

We stayed like that until everything calmed down. Mr. Grayson turned me around to face him so he could make sure that I was unharmed. His eyes were wild and they reminded me so much of Vlad. When he froze, I realized that I had whispered that name aloud.

"What did you say?" he questioned as I went to back up a bit but he kept a hold of me.

"Nothing, I just muttered a noise," I tried to cover it up but I could tell he didn't believe me, yet at the same time he looked happy I had said that name.

"It's late, I should get you home or I'm sure your uncle will worry that I've stolen you away for good," he teased to change the conversation, as he placed a hand on my lower back and we walked back upstairs.

Renfield gently took the light bulb from me once we reemerged onto the main floor of Mr. Grayson's home. He even gave me a smile when he watched Mr. Grayson help me put on my coat before the two of us left the house.

The drive back to my uncle's home was nice and I even enjoyed a nice conversation with Mr. Grayson. He opened the car door for me and walked me to the door before kissing my hand once more. "I look forward to tomorrow," he said and I gave him a wink with a promise that winning the duel tomorrow would not be easy for him.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

My uncle and the rest of the staff in the estate gave me a lot of room the next day because they knew that today was the day that I dueled with Mr. Grayson to see if he would be able to actually court me. If he did not win the duel, then he would not be able to court me. However, the part of me that was still curious about Vlad and my past self's life was hoping that he was able to beat me in the duel.

"Annabell, Mr. Renfield is here to take you to Mr. Grayson's home for the duel," my uncle shouted from downstairs since I was upstairs in my room getting ready in my fencing uniform. "Please be careful," he whispered to me after I had walked downstairs and went to go past him.

"I'm always careful, I'll be fine, don't worry," I said and gave my uncle's hand a squeeze before following Renfield out of the house and into the carriage, which was waiting on the street.

I was surprised to see that the carriage was empty, but it made me feel relieved that I would not have to engage in conversation with Mr. Grayson before we dueled. I knew we would not intend to hurt each other, but I would not go easy during this fight.

The carriage ride was not long enough when I felt it slowing down and I could see Mr. Grayson's home out the window. Mr. Grayson was actually nowhere to be seen, but I should not be too surprised. He was probably inside preparing himself for our duel just like I had been doing earlier at home.

Renfield opened the carriage door for me and helped me out as well. He gave me a small smile and led the way into the estate while another person took away the carriage and horses. I did not get a good look at the other servant, but I had more important matters to think about now.

"Mr. Grayson is in the ballroom waiting on you," Renfield said and chuckled a bit when I gave him a look at the mention of a ballroom. "It is the most suitable space for a duel since we do not have a designated dueling area in the manor," he continued and smirked when I just laughed.

"My beautiful opponent arrives," Mr. Grayson's voice called out, which made me jump a bit.

I expected to hear a few chuckles from the two men, but no laughter occurred and when I looked around, I did not see Renfield anywhere in the vicinity. "I hope I did not keep you waiting long," I called out as I walked over to the weapons on a nice shelving display at one end of the room.

"I would wait as long as necessary to fight for your hand. Many men have fought for a woman's hand, but I find it refreshing that I have to fight the lady that I wish to court instead of another rival for her hand," Mr. Grayson said with a smirk and a coy look.

"I enjoy making men think in ways they never have before," I teased back as I saw that he already had a weapon at the ready. "Good luck, Mr. Grayson," I called out before I put on my helmet and he did the same.

"If I win, no more Mr. Grayson, call me Alexander," he said and then the duel began.

He was faster than any other opponent I had fought with before, and it was definitely a challenge to fight with him. He scored the first point, but I did my best to block his attacks. Blocking his attacks was what I was doing most of the fight. However, the longer we fought, the more I was starting to understand his moves.

"You have to attack me as well, or did you change your mind about this duel?" Mr. Grayson said as he made another attack at me, which I was able to block. He gasped when I used one of my legs to move closer to him, which drew his attention.

"I know that," I called out and smirked when I used his distractedness to my advantage and I landed a point so we were tied.

"Don't be a minx," he muttered and everything froze.

"Don't be a minx," Vlad whispered in my mind as I watched him and my past self lying on a bed smiling lovingly at each other.

Distantly I felt something hit my chest but I was still stuck watching the flashback, which was only making my feelings for this Vlad person or Mr. Grayson try to grow at a faster rate. I had always wanted to have that kind of love with someone.

"Annabell, bell, are you all right?" Mr. Grayson's voice slowly brought me back to the real world instead of the flashback.

I looked down and saw his weapon was still poking the chest area of my fencing uniform. Shaking my head, a soft smile appeared on my face and I looked back up at Mr. Grayson, no, Alexander. "I'm fine, and it seems that you won, Alexander," I said and he seemed to freeze before tossing his weapon to the side.

"You accept my courtship?" he questioned in a tone of disbelief as he gently grabbed my hands, and I noticed that my weapon must have fallen to the ground earlier.

"I accept," I said and he shocked me when he pulled me into a hug before kissing my forehead. He smelled wonderful and the best part was that he did not smell like that whore, who had been all over him days prior. I hoped that things would go smoothly for both of us now and that that woman would stay out of the way. If she did bother us or try to ruin this then I would more than happily dispose of her.

"Renfield has prepared a wonderful dinner for us to celebrate our new courtship," Alexander said and he chuckled when I gave him a knowing look. "I didn't know I would win, but I did hope I would so I had him prepare a meal just in case," he explained as we walked closely towards the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

The next few days were more fun than I ever thought possible as I got to know Alexander, and he was a true gentleman as he courted me. Most of the time we would be at his home enjoying talks by the fireplace or having a lovely dinner, which was prepared by Renfield. It still confused me when Alexander would not touch any of the food, only move it around on his plate. Every time I tried to mention how he wouldn't eat, he would immediately lead the conversation in another direction.

My uncle and even Alexander wanted to throw a celebration for our courtship but I refused. I wanted to enjoy this courtship, not turn it into some show. If I had wanted all eyes on me, then I would have become a singer or performer of some sort, but I didn't. Alexander looked like he had wanted to protest when I first told him about not wanting a party, but then he just gave me a sweet kiss and said whatever I chose was fine.

Tonight we were going to the theater for a nice outing and to see one of my favorite operas. Alexander picked me up in his car from my uncle's home and I must say that I had asked many times if I could learn to drive the vehicle. I swore to myself that one day I would learn to drive this thing whether Alexander taught me or I taught myself.

"You know this will be the first time anyone has seen us together since our courtship began," Alexander stated as we were now walking from where he parked the car to the theater.

"I know, and let them stare and gawk all they want," I said and smiled when he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close as we walked.

"I'm sure they will," he said joyfully before I felt him tighten his grip on my hip.

I looked ahead of us and saw his competitors who would love to destroy him and his invention, since it would take away business from the oil companies. The men were staring at Mr. Grayson quite evilly and then they even looked at me as if I was the wife of the devil.

"Well they're quite rude," I muttered loud enough to be heard by the greedy men. I smiled when I heard Alexander chuckle beside me. I shivered when I felt Alexander move closer to whisper in my ear.

"They are, but we won't let them ruin our night," he said and pulled away before he led me into the theater to my uncle's theater box.

My uncle had more than happily allowed us to use his private box to view the theater performances. I told myself not to look at the whore's box across the way, but I could not help myself. The disgusting woman was staring at me hatefully as if she could kill me. However, I noticed that Alexander did not give the woman a single glance, which made me feel relieved.

"Annabell, please stay close to me tonight," Alexander whispered as he held my hand when the performance started.

I looked at him strangely for a moment. Of course, I would stay near him tonight, why would I not? He did not say another word throughout the rest of the performance, but he did send me loving looks throughout the performance.

The performance was wonderful and it went by too soon. Alexander ad I gave the performers a standing ovation before heading down to the lobby of the theater. Before we could leave, we were stopped by some people who wanted to talk to Alexander about his invention, which he would be revealing to the general public in a few days, which was exciting yet nerve-wrecking.

"I'll be right back," I said to excuse myself so I could go to the ladies' room, but Alexander grabbed my hand to keep me from going. A gasp left me when I saw the same look on his face that I had seen on Vlad's when his past me had been burned alive in front of his eyes. "I'll be fine, it will only take a minute," I said and gently pushed his hand off my wrist.

He was still giving me the same look before the people around him demanded his attention. I just shook my head and walked to the ladies' room without a worry. I would only be in there a minute or two, no longer. The ladies' room was empty when I entered and did what was necessary. I was cleaning my hands when I heard the door open and I saw in the mirror the trashy woman walk into the room with murder in her eyes.

"How dare a monster think she can take what is mine?" the woman hissed as I turned around to be ready for anything she had planned.

"Monster, if anyone here is a monster, it's you," I snapped warily as I watched the woman reach for something she had concealed in her dress.

"You used your powers to charm him away from me. I know all about your kind, you vampires," the woman screamed and I gave her a confused look before letting out a laugh.

"You have lost your mind," I said as I stopped laughing when the woman pulled out a gun.

"No, I have not, but you will lose your life in a minute," the woman hissed at me and went to pull the trigger, but I threw soapy water straight into her eyes, which had been dripping from my hands. She shouted in pain and I took that moment to shove her out of the way and run out of the ladies' room.

"Annabell," I heard Alexander shout in confusion when he saw me race towards the lobby. However, the confusion quickly morphed into pure rage when a gunshot went off.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

Pain raced through my side where the bullet had grazed me, and I placed my hands over the wound. Screams erupted around me as I swept up into Alexander's arms. He rushed out of the lobby before that woman had another chance to try shooting at me. With how crazed she was acting, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to take a shot at me amongst everyone at the theater.

"Just stay awake, stay with me, Annabell," Alexander said pleading with me to stay conscious as he rushed me to his car. He practically floored the gas pedal to the bottom of the car as he raced down the street. He kept giving me glances, and I always caught his eye. I knew if I didn't get medical attention, this wound could be bad, but I was not going to die in the next few minutes. I was just in pain since I have never experienced a gunshot wound before.

"I'm totally paying her back for this," I growled as I struggled to try to sit a certain way to alleviate the pain.

"Oh I'll be sure to do that for you," I heard Alexander hiss to himself but I heard every word.

I was shocked when we arrived at the front of his home instead of going to the hospital. He picked me up as gently as he could before rushing into his home. Renfield looked at us shocked for a moment before he went to go call a doctor. Alexander set me down gently on a bed and the bedroom was gorgeous, and I could only guess it was his bedroom.

"The doctor will be here soon," Alexander said but he sounded as if he was trying to comfort himself more.

"You won't lose me," I told him softly as I reached up and touched his cheek.

"I can't lose you, not again," I heard him whisper and my eyes widened as I let out a gasp. I couldn't help but whisper Vlad's name.

Alexander froze and our eyes locked. "What did you say?" he asked slowly looking at me with hopeful eyes. "What name did you call me?" he asked again when I could only stare at how hopeful he looked.

"Where is the patient?" a male voice shouted, which kept me from repeating what I had said only moments ago.

Irritation filled Alexander's eyes but he moved aside as a man walked over to the side of the bed. However, he quickly filled in the doctor on what happened at the theater, which I had told him during the car ride on the way back here. I felt a bit of wariness enter me at the look the doctor and Alexander shared, but the gentle squeeze on my hand from Alexander helped calm me down.

"Help her any way you can," I heard Alexander say before I was injected with something that calmed me even more and made me start to fall asleep. Alexander's face, which was flashing between him and Vlad, was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious.

More and more flashbacks of my past self and Vlad enjoying their lives together kept running through my mind as I slept. However, the more I dreamed about the past, the more something inside of me felt as if Alexander really was Vlad. The two men acted exactly the same and they even looked at me the same way. I didn't know it but the whole time I was dreaming all of this, I was whispering Vlad's name the entire time.

I awoke hours later only to find that no one was in the bedroom with me. I gently pulled up the large shirt that I had been put into, which was hopefully done by the doctor. I moved away the bandage since I did not see any blood leaking through and a gasp escaped me when I saw that the wound was gone. Gently tracing the skin with my fingertips, I could not even feel or see a scar. Something strange was going on and I needed to get this figured out now. The flashbacks and past selves talking to me was weird enough, but this was unbelievable yet it was really happening.

I grabbed a nearby robe to place around me before I left the bedroom. I could see the glow of a fire from the study so I headed in that direction. The manor seemed so quiet except for my footsteps echoing down the hallway. I saw Alexander sitting in one of the chairs with a lost in thought look on his face.

"Alexander," I called out softly so as not to startle him as I entered the room.

"You're awake," he said in relief as he stood from his chair and pulled me into his arms. "I was so worried I'd lose you," I heard him mutter in my hair as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"Alexander, I'm fine, better than fine, which is what I need to talk about, and I think you already know what I'm about to ask about," I said as I gently pulled away just enough so I could look up into his eyes. "Please be honest with me and I'll be honest with you," I said and his eyes softened at that statement.

"Before I explain anything, please tell me what you called me earlier and why you called me that," he said as we moved to sit down on a couch close to the fire.

I took a deep breath as I felt him rub his thumb over the top of our joined hands. "I called you Vlad, and I know this may sound weird but I called you that because I keep having dreams that are flashbacks of a past life, and a man who looks exactly like you is always in those flashbacks as well," I began to explain.

"And his name was Vlad?" he asked and I nodded. "Who was he to your past self?" he asks almost like he already knows what I'm going to say.

"He was my husband," I said never breaking eye contact with him.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

"That doesn't sound weird at all," Alexander whispered as he ran a hand over my cheek. "Do you believe in reincarnations?" he asked me and the talk I had a while back with my past self flashed through my mind.

"I do, are you Vlad's reincarnation?" I questioned him and frowned when he shook his head with a soft smile. "If you're not his reincarnation then," I started to say before freezing as I remembered what my attacker had called me. She had called me a vampire, and I could only think of one legend with the name Vlad connected to vampires. "Alexander, are you Vlad, are you Dracula?" I whispered staring at him without fear just curiosity. I had too many wonderful memories of my own and from the past of how kind this man could be to me. "Don't hide the truth from me anymore," I whispered running my own hand down his cheek.

"You're not afraid," he said as he moved closer to me.

"No, I've never been afraid of you even back in my past life," I told him and the smile that lit up his face made my heart skip a beat.

"I've missed you so much," he said and pulled me into the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced.

I was dizzy after the kiss, but I was coherent enough to ask, "Did I drink your blood? Is that why my side is healed?"

"You did," he said and looked at me with a cautious look. "Do you realize what that means?" he questioned while still waiting for me to have a panic attack or explode.

"Well that woman who attacked me kind of gave it away seeing as she thought I was the vampire, but in reality, you're the vampire, the original vampire," I said without a waver in my voice. "Should I be scared now?" I teased and smiled when he sighed in relief again before pulling me into another kiss.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was worried what you would say or do. I have loved you for centuries and now I finally have you back in my arms. I didn't want to risk scaring you away, and then I almost lost you earlier tonight," he said softly as he held me close.

"Well I'm still here, you didn't lose me again," I said just enjoying being held by him even though I did feel a bit embarrassed by the fact that I was only wearing a long shirt and a robe. "I still plan on paying that woman back," I muttered before a smell hit my senses. "Wait, why do you smell like her perfume?" I questioned sitting up straighter and staring him down.

"If I told you that I already took care of her, would you be mad?" he asked with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You killed her?" I asked and he nodded. "Well I wish I could have done it but I'm glad she's gone. She's been a pain in my side for way too long," I told him while I let myself relax in his arms and against his chest.

"You're taking this easier than I thought you would," he said while running a hand through my hair.

"Well I've been having flashbacks about us for the last few weeks, and I think those helped me come to terms with my feelings for you and the whole idea of reincarnations. I'm still curious about the vampire side of all this but I'm sure we'll have forever to talk about it, eventually," I said while playing with the button on his coat.

He froze before holding me closer as he whispered, "You want me to turn you?"

"Eventually," I told him before sleep started to become my main focus. "I don't know what to call you now, Alexander or Vlad," I said sleepily and I heard him chuckle again.

"You'll have to call me Alexander in front of everyone else even your uncle, but in this house in front of Renfield and I, you can call me Vlad," he said before picking me up and carrying me back to his bed. "Sleep well, I will see you when you awaken later," he said and gave me a soft kiss before I fell asleep in his bed.

Hours later, I woke up to find a beautiful dress and a note sitting at the end of the bed. The dress was a royal blue and it had light grey designs on the bodice and bottom of the skirt. I had a bit of trouble with the dress but thankfully a servant entered the room and helped me with the lacing at the back of the dress. I slipped on the shoes and went downstairs, which is what the note had said to do after I was dressed.

A lovely late breakfast was set out on a table with fresh flowers sitting in a vase in the center. The room had the windows wide open, letting in the sun, which worried me since I knew Vlad truly was a vampire. "Renfield, won't this hurt him?" I asked Renfield, who was standing behind the cart he was pushing, which held the food.

"Usually yes," Renfield answered but stopped when another person entered the room.

"But not today," Vlad said joyfully as he walked towards me and pulled me into a loving kiss before saying how well the dress looked on me. "Today is an important day. My machine will be on display for the entire city later tonight, but for now it is time to enjoy a wonderful breakfast with my love," he said smiling at me before we both took our seats at the table.

I stared in awe as he sat in the sun without it affecting him. He just gave me a wink when I told him that he would have to explain this phenomenon later.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Dracula. I only own Annabell.

Story Start

The day had passed by faster than I would have wished, but the morning with Vlad in the sunlight was amazing. He was beautiful in the sunlight even though he had explained that it was not an easy thing to do. He said that Dr. Van Helsing had a large part in helping him attain the ability to stand in the sun for a time, but it was not a permanent solution. Vlad had seemed almost sad after he told me that he could not stay in the sunlight at all times, but I was fine with that. I would love him whether he could go out during the day or not.

Now the two of us were on our way to where the grand opening of his business was to occur. Many people were lined up at the door waiting to be let in, so we took the back entrance. Renfield and the other workers were there with smiles on their faces because all of them were excited to get this thing going and become rich.

I could tell Vlad was excited about his invention working and undermining the oil company owners. I had never cared much for those men so seeing them lose business was no issue for me. They were not the kindest of people in this city.

Vlad was pacing as the finishing touches were done. He wanted me to stand by him as he announced his invention to the people of London, but this was his invention. I wasn't going to take away any of his spotlight. I told him that I would be in the crowd with Lucy and Mina, who were here tonight to view the grand opening. I had made sure that they would come and support Vlad, even though they just thought they were supporting Alexander Grayson.

The crowd practically buzzed as the doors opened and everyone entered to see Vlad standing on stage in front of his invention. He gave a wonderful speech about how this would replace the country's dependency on oil, and how it would make electricity cheaper for everyone. I felt my heart flutter whenever he would send me a glance while he looked at the crowd. I was happy for him and I knew he could tell.

However, my happy smile turned to complete dread when I saw Vlad give me the same look he gave me when my past self died and when I had been shot. That look was the only warning I got before the machine behind him exploded.

Everything was fuzzy as I woke up. My head was hurting and I felt something warm on my hand after I touched my forehead. Slowly I stood up and looked around at the utter devastation around me. Parts of the building were everywhere on fire. Dead bodies were scattered amongst the debris. Tears raced down my cheeks from the smoke irritating my eyes but also because I saw Mina and Lucy dead near me. They had been punctured by the wood beams from above.

"Alexander," I screamed as I slowly made my way through the wreckage. My heart was beating faster than it ever has. My hands and legs were scratched up by the time I reached where Alexander had been standing, but the podium was now below in the basement area of the building. "Alexander," I shouted again and I could have cried in relief when I saw him standing up from part of the broken podium. He looked to be unscathed for the most part, but when he stood and looked at me, I could see he did a few cuts here and there, which had bled heavily.

"Annabell, are you all right?" he shouted as he climbed out of the hole.

"I'm alive, which is good enough for me right now," I yelled back before grabbing his hands to pull him up the last bit of the way.

He immediately pulled me into a hug before staring around at all of the carnage. "We need to leave," he whispered before the two of us made our way away from the area and to his car.

We were both more than happy to see Renfield already sitting in the car, but he was also beat up quite badly from the explosion. I sent Renfield a small smile and gave his hand a squeeze when we all were in the car driving away from London. I had thought that we would go back to Vlad's manor, but Renfield explained that people would probably attack his home and anyone inside.

My heart hurt at the fact that I was disappearing out of my uncle's life without a goodbye, but with that explosion, I'm sure he would think I died there. Many of the bodies would be burned beyond recognition, so it was plausible that I could have died there.

Vlad reached over and grabbed my hand. "We'll start a new life, a life where we will never have to worry about being harmed again," he said and gave me a loving smile.

"That sounds wonderful," I said tiredly as all the adrenaline was leaving my system.

"How does America sound to you two?" Vlad asked looking from Renfield and I.

"I couldn't think of anywhere better," Renfield said and I just cracked up laughing.

I had just left that country and now I would be going back, but this time I would be going back with a new future and a love that has stood the power of time.

The End.


End file.
